Master Vile
Master Vile was the father of Rita Repulsa and Rito Revolto and also the grandfather of Thrax. His home planet was in the M51 Galaxy. Biography Prior to the events of the third season, Master Vile ruled over the M51 Galaxy, which he had conquered thousands of years ago. At some point, he fathered both Rita Repulsa and Rito Revolto. Master Vile arrived on the moon in search of the legendary Zeo Crystal during the third season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. He very nearly succeeded, capturing both the Crystal and the Rangers' zords, and even throwing an "End of the World Party" in the Youth Center, before entering battle against the Power Rangers themselves. Vile grew to giant size and survived the finishing attacks of both the Shogun and Ninja Mega Falconzords. On his retreat to the moon, he considered the failure nothing but a minor setback and decided to stay. Vile later sent his old ally Dischordia to battle the Rangers, and she nearly succeeded in taking control of the Rangers' minds. Vile was foiled once again, however, as Dischordia met her end courtesy of the Shogun Ultrazord. Vile then summoned the Orb of Doom to the Earth, which he used to revert the Rangers to powerless children. He prevented Lord Zedd, Rita, Goldar, and Rito from destroying Angel Grove, revealing that he had more plans for the Earth. He sent a selection of monsters to invade the planet, led by his field general, Professor Longnose. When the invasion was defeated by the Aquitian Rangers, Vile threw a tantrum and fled back to his galaxy, where he said evil always wins. When the Machine Empire arrived on the moon, Rita called Vile and begged him to let them stay with him. Vile agreed, despite the fact that Rita would be bringing "that husband of hers." Master Vile was last seen on the Cimmerian Planet, attending Dark Specter's conference in "From Out of Nowhere". He was not seen in "Countdown to Destruction", although he was most likely destroyed by Zordon's energy wave or turned human. It is well known that Zedd and Vile dislike each other. Zedd hates Vile for one-upping him in the fight to destroy the Rangers, while Vile hates Zedd for marrying his daughter Rita. Upon his arrival at the moon, Vile effectively usurps control of Zedd's castle and takes charge of the villains' efforts to destroy the Rangers. Zedd frequently makes snide comments about Vile's plans (such as pointing out that "we already tried that" when Vile plans to turn the Rangers into children), and is extremely annoyed when they actually work. Zedd even secretly wished for the Rangers to defeat Vile. When Vile left, Zedd was happy to the point where he kissed Goldar. Powers and abilities Like almost every Power Ranger villain in the Zordon era, Master Vile possesses the ability to teleport from place to place. He is a first-class sorcerer, knowing various spells. He wields a scepter that is a capable of firing energy blasts. Master Vile, himself, is capable of spitting up eggs that hatches monsters (this might be how Rito Revolto was born unless he got his genetics from his mother). Role in Ultima In Ultima, Master Vile was revealed to have escaped the Z-Wave by teleporting himself and Rito Revolto into the Negative Zone until the energy wave passed by. Although it took 13 years for Vile to summon enough negative energy to escape the Negative Zone, the results were successful, and Vile soon escaped to cause new havoc upon the universe. He and Rito were soon found by Padro Lodo, who recruited the old alien conquerer into the Organization as a Dark Master due to his past and cunning mind. Vile has currently discovered the existence of his Sentai counterpart, who is in fact one of many incarnations of Satan in the Sentai universe: Daimaou. Whether or not Master Vile plans on merging with his demonic counterpart to gain more powers for himself is still undecided. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Dark Masters Category:New United Alliance of Evil